


Q is for Quickie

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [17]
Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is for quickie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q is for Quickie

“This doesn’t mean I’m a lesbian or anything,” Marnie says, her breath heavy as she pulls away from Jessa just long enough to meet the blonde’s lust filled gaze.

Jessa laughs, a heavy puff of air blowing a couple of strands of hair out of her face. “Why do you say that every time we do this?”

They’ve been like this before, often against the softer surface of a bed, pressed together, their bodies so tightly confined against heated skin that they have no choice but to breathe in unison. But for some reason Marnie’s gaze drops. It’s a look Jessa doesn’t recognize in the dark haired beauty because she’s never seen it before. She seems almost fearful.

“Because,” Marnie starts quietly, her grip on Jessa’s hips tightening a little. “If I don’t say it, it will be like I planned it all wrong.”

When Marnie looks up again, Jessa understands that playing it by ear isn’t something Marnie has ever done and that this, whatever this is, is not going to be easy if they’re going to keep doing it. “You’re not a lesbian.” She reassures her and leans forward, kissing Marnie softly at first before they move away from the door and end up on the kitchen floor.

They don’t bother with getting rid of clothes because Marnie has a job now and she only has thirty minutes, but it’s different today because for the first time, Marnie is on top and she seems so nervous and beautiful, and as she slides a hand underneath Jessa’s dress to cup her between her legs, she smiles that wide, earnestly happy smile down at the blonde.

“What are you smiling at?”

Laughing away her anxiety, Marnie quickly replies, “I’m going to try this and you are not allowed to laugh at me if I do it wrong.”

As Marnie’s head disappears southward, Jessa asks, “What are you going to--” But she stops because Marnie has apparently been taking notes ever time Jessa’s gone down on her because she’s doing a fine job now. “--oh, you’re doing it right, Marnie.”

It’s good. It’s really good. It’s tentative and perfect and Jessa is for once glad that Marnie is such a perfectionist. Somewhere in the back of her mind, something bubbles up, some strange thought bubble thing that looks something like love and suddenly Marnie’s head between her legs, Marnie’s tongue lapping perfectly inside her--it’s just not the time. Shaking her head a little, Jessa urges Marnie up until she can kiss her. Minutes later, when the brunette is riding Jessa’s hand and panting against her shoulder, the blonde says with what she hopes is not fear of running, “We can try that again later, you don’t’ want to get fired on your first week of work.”

Marnie’s reply is a soft, breathy moan that melts into Jessa’s chest and she thinks that this is going to be a tough one to get out of. If she wanted to get out of it.

 

 


End file.
